Mulan (franchise)
|dtv = Mulan II (2004) |atv = |musicals = Mulan Jr. |vgs = }} |soundtracks = |attractions = Mulan Parade (1998–2001) |footnotes = Work where this franchise's characters or settings appeared as part of a crossover. }} Mulan is a Disney and MGM media franchise that began in 1998 with the theatrical release of Mulan. Films Animated films ''Mulan'' Mulan is a 1998 American animated musical action-comedy-drama film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, United Artists and Bad Hat Harry Productions based on the Chinese legend of Hua Mulan. It is the 36th Disney animated feature film, and was released during the Disney Renaissance. ''Mulan II'' Mulan II is a 2004 American direct-to-video Disney animated film directed by Darrell Rooney and Lynne Southerland and is a sequel to the 1998 animated film Mulan. Live-action film Walt Disney Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (joined by Universal Pictures) has announced that they are developing a live-action version of Mulan. This new Mulan is being produced by Chris Bender and J.C. Spink through their company Benderspink. Niki Caro is set to direct the film. In November 2017, Liu Yifei was cast as the titular character. In April 2018, Donnie Yen was cast as Commander Tung, a mentor and teacher to Mulan. Following him, Gong Li was cast as Xian Lang, a powerful witch, and Xana Tang was cast as Hua Xiu, Mulan's sister. Jason Scott Lee will also play Bori Khan, a main villain and warrior seeking revenge. Disney has scheduled the film to be released on March 27, 2020. Television Mulan never received a television series. However, the film's characters (usually the title character) have appeared in Disney's House of Mouse, Once Upon a Time, and Sofia the First. Audiobook *In 1999, an audiobook was released on a cassette tape and read-along book. *On 1 January 2004, as part of Disney's Storyteller Series, Mulan was made into an hour long audio book read by Roy Dotrice. Musical ''Mulan Jr. ''Mulan Jr. is a stage musical version of the 1998 Disney animated film Mulan. It features many new songs. Video games ''Disney's Mulan'' Disney's Mulan is a game released on the Game Boy. ''Disney's Animated Storybook: Mulan'' Disney's Animated Storybook: Mulan is a game in the Disney's Animated Storybook series developed by Media Station, which retell the plot of Disney films in abridged and interactive storybook settings. It was released for Microsoft Windows, Macintosh, and PlayStation. The PlayStation version was released under the name Disney's Story Studio: Mulan, with the port developed by Revolution Software (under the name "Kids Revolution"). ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Mushu appears in the first Kingdom Hearts video game and in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a summon character. Kingdom Hearts II features a world based on the film, "The Land of Dragons", which includes several characters from the film, including Mulan as a party member. ''Disney Infinity'' Disney Infinity was an action-adventure toys-to-life video game series developed by Avalanche Software and published by Disney Interactive Studios that ran from 2013 to 2016. Mulan was referenced throughout the series via in-game toys and power discs. In the third and final game in the series, Disney Infinity 3.0, Mulan was released as a playable character for the game's Toy Box mode. Her figure was released on August 30, 2015, the same day the game was first released. Theme park attractions Mulan Parade "Walt Dated World" explained the Mulan Parade in Disney's Hollywood Studios "started down Hollywood Boulevard on June 19, 1998, which was the same day the movie was released. Mostly using an instrumental of the song "Honor to Us All" (with some of "I'll Make a Man Out of You" thrown in) as the theme, it featured over 53 performers. The parade ended March 11, 2001 and was replaced by the "Stars and Motor Cars" parade." The parade included Mushu, a matchmaker, future brides, pagodas, a moongate, warriors, Shan Yu, the Great Wall, street performers, stiltwalkers, kung-fu performers, a Chinese lion, Shang, Mulan, and The Emperor. The parade was "replaced by Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade." The Los Angeles Times wrote "The new parade emphasizes richly hued costumes, street choreography and story-telling floats instead of high-tech effects. Highlights include a giant carriage drawn by four huge Percheron horses, and a troupe of performers from Chinese circuses. Its budget is a fifth of what the much-hyped Light Magic parade wound up costing, and its advertising budget is zero." Music Soundtracks ''Mulan'' Mulan: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack is the soundtrack for the 1998 Disney animated feature film, Mulan. Released by Walt Disney Records on June 2, 1998, the album featured songs by Matthew Wilder and David Zippel, conducted by Paul Bogaev, and score composed and conducted by Jerry Goldsmith. Vocalists included Lea Salonga, Donny Osmond, 98 Degrees, Jaz Coleman, Stevie Wonder and Christina Aguilera. The album peaked at No. 24 on the ''Billboard'' 200 on July 18, 1998, concurrent to the film’s run in theaters. No singles from the album charted on the Hot 100, although the Aguilera's cover of "Reflection", did reach number 19 on the Adult Contemporary chart. * "Written in Stone" * "Honor to Us All" * "Reflection" * "Keep 'Em Guessing" * "I'll Make a Man Out of You" * "A Girl Worth Fighting For" ''Mulan II'' References Category:Mulan (franchise) Category:Walt Disney Studios franchises Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer franchises Category:Universal Studios franchises